


Training session

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Entrainement mental chelou, M/M, Super powered sex, xenokink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr a beau être un des mutants les plus puissants qui soient, face à un télépathe, il ne vaut pas grand chose... un entrainement mental s'impose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Enfin une fic sur ce film (car je suis un mouton, je fais comme tout le monde toussa) venu de mon esprit, et pas une commande d'une autre personne
> 
> Ils sont toujours pas à moi,
> 
> Enjoy!

"Drépanocytose… et si tu te demandes c'est une maladie du sang…"

Charles n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son assiette et venait de prendre une bouchée de viande avec un sourire amusé, qu'il essayait vainement de retenir, alors que le reste de la tablée le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de lui demander ce que voulait dire la phrase sibylline qu'il venait de prononcer, ni à qui elle était destinée, un hurlement de pure rage s'éleva de la personne assise en face de lui, qui abattit son poing sur la table alors que tous les couverts encore posés se mirent à vibrer dangereusement, et qu'un couteau vint se planter dans le mur juste derrière Charles.

Le télépathe n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille et continuait à saucer son assiette alors que le couteau cessait doucement de bouger dans le mur. Il leva enfin les yeux en terminant son morceau de pain et tapota le poing toujours serré de l'homme en face de lui.

"Repose toi, nous reprendrons demain."

Erik sembla se calmer un tant soit peu et son poing se desserra quelque peu alors que Charles offrait un de ses habituels sourires au reste de la tablée, qui les fixaient toujours sans bouger, de peur de se faire planter un couteau dans l'oreille s'ils se faisaient repérer. De longues minutes de silence plus tard, Sean se pencha le plus lentement du monde vers Raven, sans jamais quitter Erik des yeux, pour demander à voix basse

"Il y a d'autres mots qu'il faut pas lui dire à table? Histoire que je sois au courant…"

Raven ravala un petit rire et se pencha vers son voisin, pour répondre tout aussi doucement, au cas où

"C'est leur nouveau petit jeu, ne t'inquiète pas…"

**XxX**

_La veille_

Charles leva les yeux du pion qu'il venait de déplacer pour plonger dans un regard bleu acier qui le fixait. Un léger frisson le parcourut devant l'intensité de ce regard et pendant une seconde il ne put se détacher de ces deux lacs de métal en fusion. Ce à quoi pensait Erik, il n'aurait pu le dire… enfin si, techniquement, il aurait pu le dire, mais il avait promis à son ami de ne plus fouiller dans sa tête, pas sans le prévenir en tout cas…

Une seconde plus tard, ou une minute, ou une heure peut-être, le charme fut brisé et Erik reporta toute son attention sur l'échiquier entre eux et permit à Charles d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Lui avait promis de ne pas lire ses pensées, mais tout le monde ne serait sans doute pas aussi charitable. Charles reprit une gorgée de son verre alors que son adversaire déplaçait sa reine, et attendit que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau pour lui dire

"Erik, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu t'entraines…"

Le polonais haussa un sourcil et quitta définitivement l'échiquier des yeux pour regarder son ami sans vraiment comprendre

"M'entrainer, je ne fais que ça, comme tout le monde…"

"Non, pas ton pouvoir, je sais que tu le travailles beaucoup, mais je parlais d'un autre genre d'entrainement. Emma Frost est en prison mais je ne pense pas que cela la retienne très longtemps si elle décide de s'en aller, et si Shaw décide de s'adjoindre les services d'un autre télépathe… Emma m'a déjà donné du fil à retordre et je n'ai pas la prétention d'imaginer qu'il n'y a pas quelque part d'autres personnes plus puissantes qu'elle et que moi…"

Erik sembla méditer sur la question un moment. Charles le savait, sur le point physique son ami n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, mais le mental c'était autre chose. Le profond désir de vengeance d'Erik, la rage qui l'habitait le rendaient plus sensible aux attaques mentales. Lui-même l'avait repéré en quelques secondes la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, sans même chercher…et la première fois qu'il l'avait sondé, il avait tout vu, tout ressenti, sans aucune barrière. Lui-même n'avait pas été assez entrainé à ce moment précis, et il savait maintenant retenir ses pouvoirs, prendre seulement ce qu'il devait, mais avec Erik, il n'avait pas pu…ça avait été…intense.

"Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs mentaux Charles…"

"Tu sais, la télépathie n'est pas qu'une voie à sens unique. C'est un peu comme… comme si j'écoutais à une porte. Si tu parles à voix haute je n'aurais aucun mal à entendre ce que tu dis, mais si tu parles à voix basses, ou en messages codés, j'aurais beaucoup plus de problèmes…"

"Tu veux que je me mette à penser à voix basse?"

Charles émit un petit rire en s'imaginant son ami essayer de se mettre à penser moins fort, quoique ça signifie…

"Non pas exactement, disons que c'est plus te créer des barrières mentales. Pour faire simple j'avais imaginé un petit jeu… tu retiens un mot, on pourrait demander à Hank de les écrire, et moi je tente de le deviner, et on voit si tu peux tenir toute une journée."

Petit avantage d'être entré aussi profondément dans l'esprit de son ami, c'était que désormais il le connaissait comme s'il l'avait fait. Et il savait parfaitement que le petit sourire qu'il arborait maintenant, celui qui disait "je suis totalement confiant que tu ne tiendras jamais une journée entière" allait appuyer sur tous les boutons d'Erik, et la lueur de défi qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux bleu-gris confirmait cette certitude…

**XxX**

"Je n'y arrive pas, Charles, je n'y arrive pas!"

Erik tournait en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage, alors que Charles lisait tranquillement sur son fauteuil près du feu. Enfin tranquillement c'était vite dit étant donné que ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par le mouvement de son ami et que son incessante litanie de plaintes l'empêchait de toute façon de se concentrer sur le texte.

Il reposa son livre sur la table à coté et se concentra totalement sur son ami qui s'arrêta pour lui faire face, l'air énervé par ses échecs à répétition. Il fallait dire que depuis trois jours qu'ils jouaient leur petit jeu, Erik n'avait pas réussi à garder un mot secret plus d'une heure entière. Hank avait fait du bon travail pour trouver les mots, ils étaient variés, certains étaient compliqués, d'autres des mots du quotidien, il en avait mis en anglais, en allemand, en d'autres langues qu'aucun des deux ne parlaient…mais Charles avait toujours trouvé.

"Assied-toi s'il te plait."

Erik resta face à lui un moment mais finit par obtempérer et s'installer sur le fauteuil près de lui. Charles le laissa s'installer et se calmer une seconde en se tournant totalement vers lui, légèrement penché sur son fauteuil. Erik sembla se forcer à se calmer, se détendre, et respirer longuement.

"Tu y arrives, lentement, mais tu vois bien que tu résistes plus longtemps que la première fois…"

"Une heure? A quoi ça me servira si Shaw se trouve un autre télépathe? Si Emma sort de sa prison? Ils seront autrement plus violents que toi, et je n'y pourrais rien."

"On peut essayer autre chose si tu le veux bien. Tu le sens quand je sonde ton esprit, n'est-ce pas?"

Erik hocha doucement la tête, attendant de voir ou il voulait en venir.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, la télépathie ce n'est pas une voie à sens unique. Quand je tente de trouver quelque chose dans ton esprit, j'ouvre un passage entre nous deux… maintenant si au lieu d'essayer de me cacher l'information que je cherche, tu essayais de me noyer sous un flot d'information autres, inutiles pour moi, j'aurais je pense beaucoup plus de mal à trouver ce que je cherche."

Erik sembla réfléchir à la proposition, apparemment leur petit jeu était devenu plus un défi personnel qu'un entrainement pour lui, mais Charles ne lui ferait pas l'affront de le laisser gagner, ou de ne pas essayer de toutes ses forces. Si Erik réussissait à gagner, ce serait uniquement de son propre fait.

**XxX**

"Procrastination…"

Sean haussa un sourcil et regarda dans la direction générale d'Erik qui tentait de faire une maquette du capitole en boites de conserves écrasées, et ne sut que le mot lui était destiné que quand il réalisa que deux des colonnes venaient de se tordre à angle droit.

**XxX**

"L'étoile Sirius?...J'ai eu un peu de mal à démêler ça de tout le reste mais ça doit être ça…"

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grognement vaguement affirmatif. Pourtant il lui avait donné du fil à retordre avec celle-là, il avait presque tenu trois heures et Charles n'avait pas cessé de se mélanger les pinceaux…

**XxX**

Erik ouvrit le petit papier que lui avait donné Hank quelques minutes plus tôt, prit connaissance du mot inscrit au feutre noir dessus et le froissa pour le ranger dans sa poche. Il avait tenu plus longtemps avec la technique que lui avait enseigné Charles, certes, mais pas encore assez. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était vraiment pour s'entrainer à résister si un quelconque télépathe venait à l'attaquer… il n'était pas dupe, Charles était doux comme un agneau quand il fouillait dans sa tête, et s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Erik n'aurait eu aucune chance à lui résister, il aurait pu lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant c'était un défi personnel, il ferait ravaler à Charles ce petit sourire sûr de lui, il lui montrerait…et pour ça, il avait une petite idée, il fallait juste se convaincre de la mettre en application.

**XxX**

Raven sauta sur une table basse et tenta de rester droite sur ses quatre pattes. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait se transformer en autre chose qu'un autre humain le matin même, et maintenant qu'elle tenait la forme et la taille exacte d'un chat de gouttière, il fallait qu'elle assimile leur façon de se déplacer. Depuis une heure elle se promenait dans le château en testant ses nouvelles pattes de velours.

Des chats errants se promenaient souvent aux abords du château et s'aventuraient de temps en temps à l'intérieur, aussi personne ne s'était étonné de la voir, et personne n'avait deviné que c'était elle, ou en tout cas personne ne l'avait fait remarquer. Sans bouger de la table basse elle se mit en boule tel un vrai chat et regarda vers la cheminée, devant laquelle Charles et Erik jouaient aux échecs, comme souvent.

Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres d'elle mais elle pouvait les voir et les entendre aussi distinctement que si elle avait été sur le fauteuil à leurs côtés. Charles utilisait ses pouvoirs, là, maintenant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait le dire, mais elle en était sûre et certaine. Erik leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard Charles poussa un petit cri étonné et recula sur son siège comme s'il avait été frappé.

Raven s'était redressée sur la table basse, prête à s'interposer, à défendre son "grand frère", même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ces deux-là, mais le sourire définitivement amusé d'Erik quand il reporta son attention sur l'échiquier la détendit quelque peu, d'autant plus quand Charles se rassit correctement, toujours visiblement mal à l'aise, rassura la jeune femme et la fit se réinstaller correctement sur son perchoir.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai appris à propos d'écouter aux portes, jeune fille?"

Tous les poils s'étaient hérissés sur le dos de Raven alors qu'elle faisait face au regard bleu azur de Charles, pas vraiment réprobateur, mais tout de même. La jeune fille en question poussa un miaulement indigné et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard amusé de son frère et celui, plus étonné, d'Erik.

**XxX**

Raven n'avait eu droit à aucun autre commentaire depuis son escapade féline de l'après-midi, et maintenant que toute leur étrange famille recomposée était attablée pour le repas du soir, personne d'autre que Charles et Erik ne semblait savoir.

Et eux deux, comme à leur habitude, semblaient assez loin des discussions du reste de la tablée. D'ailleurs à cet instant précis ils semblaient loin du reste de la tablée tout court. Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans bouger un cil, et semblaient totalement dans leur bulle. Raven les regardaient du coin de l'œil, tout en suivant à moitié toutes les bêtises que racontait Alex. Ils devaient sûrement être dans leur jeu, perdus quelque part dans leurs esprits. Et si Charles n'avait pas réagi de façon aussi épidermique que dans l'après-midi, il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de mal que les jours précédent à trouver ce qu'il voulait dans la tête de son ami. Il respirait plus difficilement qu'à son habitude, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses joues rougissaient doucement. Il ne touchait plus à son plat et ses mains étaient crispées sur la table.

Un soupir résigné plus tard le télépathe sembla se détendre totalement, à regret, alors qu'en face Erik arborait un sourire victorieux en reprenant une bouchée. La jeune femme se demanda un moment quelle nouvelle technique avait développé Erik pour résister aux assauts mentaux de son grand frère, mais elle semblait fonctionner.

**XxX**

Charles déplaça un pion sur l'échiquier en commençant à étendre son esprit vers son celui d'Erik. Hank lui avait dit qu'il lui avait donné le mot du jour, et le moment semblait bien choisi pour se mettre à le chercher. Il toucha doucement l'esprit de son ami et sentit le désormais habituel assaut d'images qui faisait la défense du polonais.

Comme souvent, il sentit d'abord des émotions, des sensations, avant de voir les images plus précises. Et les émotions semblaient différentes de d'habitude. Erik jouait habituellement sur sa colère, son désir de vengeance, il semblait en avoir à revendre, et Charles pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de ce sentiment quand il tentait de le submerger.

Mais aujourd'hui la chaleur était…plus douce, plus caressante. Le polonais semblait avoir changé totalement de tactique et le télépathe ne discernait plus aucune colère dans ses pensées, et le désir de vengeance était remplacé par du désir…tout court. Il voyait des bribes d'images, de peau nue, en sueur, de corps enlacés… déjà en temps normal il avait du mal à faire la différence entre les pensées d'Erik et les siennes, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être à cause de ce qu'ils avaient partagé la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il le comprenait tout simplement plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais à cet instant c'était pire que tout, il ressentait tout, très distinctement, trop distinctement…comme la fois où il avait ressenti tout ce que lui avait fait subir Shaw…en beaucoup plus agréable certes, mais tout aussi terrifiant.

Il s'était retiré dans un sursaut, avec un petit cri qu'il n'avait réussi à retenir. En face Erik paraissait assez fier de sa nouvelle technique, mais maintenant que Charles était prévenu, ce n'était pas quelques souvenirs de parties de jambes en l'air avec des inconnues qui allaient l'arrêter. Mais avant de reprendre, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire là.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai appris à propos d'écouter aux portes, jeune fille?"

**XxX**

Charles n'avait pas retenté dans l'après-midi, préférant se concentrer sur leur partie d'échec, et tenter de démêler ses émotions de celles d'Erik avant de recommencer. Et le dit Erik avait passé le reste de l'après-midi avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Ils étaient à table quand il reprit ses recherches. Comme plus tôt, Erik leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, intensifiant la connexion. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, étant donné que ça lui permettait d'avoir accès à plus de choses plus facilement, mais Erik pouvait aussi plus facilement le submerger d'images. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, le regard d'Erik avait quelque chose de…déstabilisant. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose quand ces deux iris d'acier se fixaient sur lui.

Comme il s'en était douté, Erik recommença le même petit jeu que dans l'après-midi. Mais cette fois ci Charles était préparé, il ravala discrètement sa salive et tenta de passer outre la chaleur qui montait à ses joues pour chercher le mot qu'il voulait.

Le temps de fouiller un peu plus profondément son esprit, les images se firent un peu plus précises et Charles fut sûr d'une chose. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs de nuits avec d'anciennes amantes que lui envoyait Erik. La première chose qui fut précise, évidemment, ce fut le corps d'Erik. Nu, bien sûr, perlé de sueur, chaque muscle tendu par l'effort, ses yeux si intrigants voilés par le plaisir… ses mains fortes étaient crispées, une dans des boucles brunes, courtes, une dans le creux des reins de la personne dans ses bras, qui se précisait à son tour.

La première chose qui frappa Charles, c'était que la personne en question n'était pas une femme. Plus petit et légèrement moins musclé que son ami, il n'en était pas moins définitivement masculin. Ses mains griffaient le dos du polonais qui ondulait en lui, ses jambes étaient emmêlées dans les siennes, et son visage…

La deuxième chose qui frappa Charles, c'était que la personne dans les bras de son ami, c'était lui. Même les yeux fermés dans une mimique de pur plaisir, les boucles collées à sa nuque et son front par la sueur, il n'y avait aucun doute… Erik était en train de lui envoyer des images on ne pouvait plus réalistes d'eux deux en train de… en train de…

Il se retint de justesse de rompre le contact comme il l'avait fait cette après-midi, il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Quelque part, dans une partie encore un tant soit peu lucide de son esprit, il pouvait voir Erik sourire, encore ce damné sourire… il tenta de passer outre et de continuer à chercher, d'oublier le désir qui brûlait au fond de son ventre, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas si c'était le sien, celui d'Erik, un mélange des deux…il réfléchirait à ça plus tard, d'abord il devait trouver son mot.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Plus il cherchait dans son esprit, plus il tombait sur ce… ce fantasme, et plus il devenait précis. Il entendait ses propres gémissements aussi bien que les grognements d'Erik, il sentait presque ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sa peau contre la sienne…

Il rompit le contact avant de faire ou dire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches en tentant de rester le plus calme possible, ce qui n'était pas des plus simples en voyant le sourire qu'arborait son adversaire…

**XxX**

Charles avait prétexté une migraine pour s'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait pu ne rien dire du tout, personne ne venait dans la bibliothèque de toute façon. Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de cuir face au feu, sûr qu'aucun chat bleu ne se promenait dans les environs, il parcourait un livre sans voir ce qu'il lisait.

Un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête de ses pages. Evidemment, le sujet de son questionnement intérieur et son petit sourire suffisant venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se vengeait sûrement pour plusieurs jours ou Charles n'avait fait que gagner et sûrement donner du même genre de sourire, et il comprenait maintenant d'où venait l'envie profonde de victoire de son ami. A cet instant précis il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire, et il se poserait des questions plus tard… après tout c'était Erik qui avait commencé.

Le susmentionné se servit un verre de whisky et s'installa dans le fauteuil stratégiquement placé en face du sien, sans même faire semblant de prendre un livre. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi ils étaient là. Charles reposa son propre livre sur la table et étendit son esprit vers celui de l'homme en face de lui, alors que leurs regards se croisaient à nouveau.

Erik semblait avoir pris de l'assurance, sûrement en voyant que sa technique avait l'effet escompté, puisque les images se firent plus précises, plus vite. A nouveau une vague de désir brut l'envahit, et il fut à nouveau plongé dans les rêves d'Erik, son parfum musqué emplissait ses poumons, il sentait son gout sur ses lèvres, ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque…

Mais cette fois ci il se serait pas spectateur, il ne cherchait même pas à trouver son mot, ce n'était plus l'important. Si Erik profitait juste du lien qu'ils avaient pour lui faire parvenir ces images, Charles lui pouvait utiliser tout son pouvoir pour plonger son ami dans un fantasme éveillé. Cette fois ci c'était lui qui avait les commandes, et le petit sourire allait bientôt disparaitre.

Ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'ici n'était rien, juste quelques images, des sensations imaginées, comme un rêve…réaliste, mais hors d'atteinte. Rien à voir avec ce que Charles réalisait pouvoir faire à cet instant. Premièrement il lui fit sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau, sagement presque, juste pour qu'il sente la différence… ce simple contact était dix fois plus réel, dix fois plus jouissif, que tout ce qu'Erik avait pu lui faire vivre au repas.

D'ailleurs le sourire s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à un petit gémissement surpris. Il n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ça, pas de la part du sage petit Charles…

Sage petit Charles qui profita de ce petit moment de faiblesse, de surprise, et de la force de leur lien pour continuer, découvrir l'étendue de ses capacités. En pensée il parcouru son corps, gouta sa peau, et fit naitre un plaisir indescriptible au creux de ses reins. Jamais avec aucune de ses amantes il n'avait pensé se servir de ses pouvoirs dans ce genre de situation, mais avec Erik c'était différent, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, partageaient quelque chose de tellement plus intense que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire avec n'importe qui d'autre, plus puissant que s'ils s'étaient touchés…

Leurs yeux de s'étaient toujours pas détachés les uns des autres, et chaque étincelle de plaisir qu'il déclenchait chez l'autre homme, il la ressentait tout aussi distinctement, il savait ce qu'Erik voulait, ou peut-être était-ce ce que lui-même voulait, leurs pensées, leurs sensations se mélangeaient, et tous deux étaient sur le point de mourir de plaisir.

Quelque part, comme assourdi, Charles prit conscience d'Erik qui répétait son prénom comme une litanie, sûrement assez fort pour être entendu dans tout le reste du château, et il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il faisait de même, tout aussi fort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'ils ressentaient.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard leurs voix se mêlèrent dans un long cri inarticulé et tous deux s'affaissèrent dans leurs fauteuils. Charles ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux que quand il les rouvrit, de longues minutes plus tard, reprenant enfin une respiration un tant soit peu normale, pour faire face à un Erik sensiblement dans le même état en face.

Au moins, l'insupportable sourire était parti. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se détacher de ses yeux, surtout maintenant qu'on aurait dit deux lacs de mercure liquide, mais au moins il avait marqué son point.

Il mit une seconde à réaliser que la raison pour laquelle les deux lacs de mercure en question s'étaient agrandis était que leur propriétaire s'était levé et s'approchait de lui d'un pas déterminé, et avant que Charles n'ait pu faire un geste ou dire un mot, s'était penché pour l'embrasser férocement. Le télépathe ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et répondit tout aussi passionnément, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose qui tirait doucement sur ses poignets, sur sa taille…

Boutons de manchette, bracelet montre, boucle de ceinture, braguette…

Oh.

"Mon tour."

**XxX**

_Tard dans la nuit_.

Charles se réveilla à moitié en sentant des petits baisers papillonner dans son cou, là où il aurait sûrement plus d'une marque demain…

"Réveillé?"

"Mmh."

"Apfelstrudel."

"Mmh?"

"J'ai gagné."


End file.
